Alice in Wonderland
by NVVICIOUS
Summary: This is another take of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter One_

She sat in bed staring at the empty space before her very eyes, her pupils dilating and covering her violet blue eyes. She grabbed her head as it starting spinning, as if a hammer was being thrown against her head. Then she realized she was falling, and falling, and falling, down, down the rabbit hole.

She did not know how long she had been falling. Hours, minutes, or seconds? She put out her hands and felt the bed beneath her. She could not see anything, not even the white dress she wore. Then she heard a THUMP. She had stopped falling. She put out her hands once again, felt her way off the bed, and walked forward, inch by inch. The darkness was scaring her: she thought her beating heart would burst from beating too hysterically.

"Oh dear! The time! The time!" She stopped and listened once again for the voice. "Oh, the time! The time!" She walked towards the deep, frantic voice, running towards it when the voice was fading into the darkness. As she ran closer and closer, the darkness seemed to be leaving.

A clock somewhere struck once, then twice, and then it struck continuously. She gasped. "No! The time, Alice, the time!" and the man in the black tailored suit with the tall hat grabbed the surprised Alice and jumped towards the sound of the striking clock.


	2. The Lit Hallway

**The Lit Hallway**

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Two  
_

The clock stopped striking. The man in the black tailored suit with the tall hat was no longer holding her hand: he had simply vanished with the striking of the clock. Everything was dark again. The silence was so dense she could not even hear her own heart beating. She wondered if she was dead.

A cone of light appeared at what seemed to be the end of a hallway. There was a wooden chair sitting under the orange cone of light. Alice walked towards the chair and stood on it. She looked left and right and found that the left side of her was another hallway leading to who knows where. The right side was a wall.

She stepped down and stared at the chipped, wooden chair. Then she looked down the hallway. She could see a row of light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. She grabbed the wooden chair and walked towards the next light bulb. She placed the chair under the bulb, climbed it, and pulled the string. It shone a bright orange.

She grabbed the chair again and went on to the next bulb. She placed the chair under the bulb, climbed it, and pulled the string. It shone a bright orange. Alice continued to turn on all the lights down the hallway. She finally reached the last light bulb.

She placed the chair under the bulb, climbed it, and pulled the string. There was a flashing light before her. Alice was startled and fell off the chair, her legs kicking it a few feet away. Alice did not make a sound because she heard something dripping, like water droplets from a faucet not completely turned off.

Alice looked down the lit hallway because the noise was coming from that direction. She heard a click and the first light turned off, as if someone had pulled the string. The second light turned off. The third light turned off, and so did the fourth and the fifth. Alice could barely breathe. She was frozen in fear, her tears on the verge of falling. The darkness was coming. One by one the lights turned off, and feet by feet, the wet, dripping sound became louder and louder. Until the light before her was the only one left shining.

Alice dared not move and dared not breathe. She felt something dropped on her cheek. Wondering if her tears were falling, she dabbed at it and held out her fingers. The last light turned off and she screamed. It was blood.


	3. Pool of Blood

**The Pool of Blood**

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Three_

The ceiling caved in and the blood poured into the hallway like a waterfall. She was drenched to the toes, crying and whimpering. "This is not my usual dreams," Alice whispered. "No! Have I've been changed in the night? Was I the same when I got up this morning? If I'm not the same, then who in the world am I?" Alice kept on whimpering and crying, whispering to herself, "Who am I? Who am I?"

The pool of blood was up to her delicate ankles. She was lost. She rested her chin on her knees and started to cry in whispering tones:

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, I am now just a doll._

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, I am now just a doll._

Alice repeated the cry again and again until she was nearly shouting out the words. The pool of blood was now up to her knees. "What is going on?" Alice cried. "Who am I? Who am I?"


	4. The White House

**The White House**

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Four  
_

What is that wailing? Alice dreamily opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings. She was no longer in the lit hallway with the pool of blood: she was in a room, a white room. The walls were an ivory white, the bed and bed sheets were an ivory white, and so were the headboard, the curtains, the floor, the ceiling, the windows, and the door. The only non-white objects were her jet black hair and her red dress.

Alice tiptoed to the door and slightly opened it. She took a peek out the door: there was no one. She slipped in through a tiny crack and quietly closed the door. Her bare feet made no sound as she walked.

The wailing gradually became louder and louder. Alice came upon an arched doorway decorated with intricate designs. Inside the room sat a table with an ivory set of china on top. The woman blared out the words: Maria, Maria. Alice saw the phonograph at the corner of the room. The phonograph was white.

She reached out her hand to touch it. "That is Gounod's 'Ave Maria.'" Alice whipped around and turned over the phonograph. The music died a horrible crash. A silence ensued the aftermath. "Have you figured out who you are yet?" asked the man in the black tailored suit with the tall hat. Alice lowered her eyes in shame. "Well, then," said the man gently, "I would invite you to a cup of tea with me but I am afraid we are going to be late if we don't hurry. The Queen will surely lose her head if we are late. Come now, dear, let me get my gloves and we'll be on our way."

The man kneeled before her and held out his hand as graceful as a swan. Alice saw only kindness in his eyes and yet she hesitantly placed her long elegant fingers in his hands. His eyes turned to that of warmth as he smiled the most genuine and sweetest smile she had ever seen since the day she enter the institution. She was tempted to smile back but she forgot how to smile a long time ago.

"Let's go," he whispered softly in her ear, and she stilled as the man took a nip at her delicate earlobe, wetting it a little with his tongue. The man in the black tailored suit with the tall hat gave a little chuckle and guided Alice towards the door where his black gloves hung from a hook. His eyes were red.


	5. The Rabbit and Alice

• ·.·•

_Here is the latest chapter of _The Time, Alice, the Time. _I have no excuse for not uploading the content sooner. Anyway, enough with the depressing news. I am so **happy** that people are reading my story! _**Yay!**_ A lot of thanks to _CrazyCullen, Anonymous, _and_ James Birdsong_ for their reviews. Whew! Would you look at _Anonymous's_ review! To answer his or her questions, here goes:_

1) Where are you going with the "Who Am I?" thing with Alice?

·.· _Please keep reading my story to find out where I am going with the "Who Am I?" thing with Alice. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun now, would I?_

2) Why is the white "rabbit" wearing black? Why is it a man in the first place?

·.· _The answer to this question is in this chapter . . . so keep reading to find out the reason why the rabbit wears black! KEEP READING! Oh, I almost forgot: the reason why the rabbit is a man: No particular reason. I was going to add in a little something extra to spice up the story a bit so I needed the rabbit to be a man. As for the other characters: KEEP READING!!!  
_

3) Why is she in the institution?

·.· _Hmm...I have yet to find out - :D - Hehe, just kidding...She is in the institution because...Jeez...I feel weird being redundant...KEEP READING! to find out the reason!_

4) In Chapter 2 or 3, you said something about the dream not being one of Alice's usual dream? What is or are her usual dreams?

·.· _I was actually referring to the original story of Lewis Carroll's _Alice in Wonderland, _so if you know the story, then that would be her usual dream._

5) Hmm . . . I feel so critical.

·.· _Don't be. I know the story is a little confusing...well, maybe a lot confusing...but it's nice to hear people are interested and want to know more about it. And I know it is hard trying to be euphoric when you actually want to tear down the person and beat the answers out of that person. Seriously, it is hard. . ._

• ·.·• _I give you *chocolates* and I give CrazyCullen and James Birdsong *chocolates* too _• ·.·•

Okay I'm good. On with the story:

• ·.·•

**The White Rabbit and Alice**

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Five_

"We're riding in that?" Alice pointed at the carousel.

"Yes," replied the man in the black tailored suit with the tall hat. Alice was dumbstruck. How was a merry-go-round going to get them to the Queen any faster? "Do not worry, my child," calmed the man, "the carousel is the fastest way. It just takes a little spin." Alice did not believe him but, seeing that the man was going without her, she hurriedly caught up with him.

The carousel was the grandest and the most beautiful carousel she had ever seen. Its horses were as white as ivory, and there were a few as black as night. Alice chose to ride the white horse with the red harnesses, and the man chose the black horse next to it, with the white harnesses.

Once they were settled in, the man in the black tailored suit with the tall hat snapped his fingers and off they went, round and round and round.

While on their little spinning journey, the man asked Alice, "Why did you choose the white horse?" Alice answered, "Because I like white. Don't you like white, Mister . . . umm . . ."

"Mr. Rabbit, White Rabbit."

"Yes, Mr. Rabbit. Don't you like white?"

Mr. Rabbit took out a pipe and started smoking it. "No. I do not like white. In fact, I hate white."

Alice looked confused. "But your house is white, and your name is White. Why do you hate white?"

"I hate white because it pretends to be so pure when it gets tainted so easily."

There was a long silence. No matter how hard she tried to break down his confession, Alice could not fathom the reason why Mr. Rabbit hated white so much when everything about him was white—

Wait . . . Mr. Rabbit is wearing black. "Do you like black then?" asked Alice curiously.

Mr. Rabbit took a long smoke before exhaling, "As a matter of fact, I do. I like black because it contains all the colors of the world within it. White is the total opposite: it contains nothing."

Again, Alice could not understand his meaning. The only reply she could come up with was: "Are you broken, Mr. Rabbit?"

The rabbit looked at her, sucking on his pipe. "I don't know whether or not I am broken. I am just an image in your mind," he muttered under his breath. Alice could not hear what he said, but before she could ask the rabbit to repeat his answer, the rabbit announced, "Here we are, child. The Queen awaits us."


	6. The Queen

**The Queen**

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Six_

They were in a room that could fit a whole amusement park. The carousel was right in the center of the room. Mr. Rabbit was no longer there with her. He keeps disappearing.

Like a curious child, Alice wandered around the room, looking at the marvelous structures that filled the entire premise. By the time Alice was almost through with her wandering, Mr. Rabbit appeared. "The Queen awaits you," he said.

The Queen was at the foot of the carousel, caressing one of the black horses. She was dressed in a red gown, her silver hair piled on top of her head, with a red rose pinned to the side. She took one look at Alice and said, in a low soothing voice, "Mr. Rabbit please take care of Alice and give her a new dress to wear. Her dress is all soaked in blood." The rabbit murmured a "Yes, your majesty," and led Alice towards the only visible door.

. . .

Alice returned wearing a white dress, her jet black hair piled on top of her head with a white rose pinned to the side. Her bare feet felt the cold concrete floor and her arms felt the chill in the air. Her lips were a pale shade of gold and her bedroom eyes were as dark as night. She looked exactly like the Queen.

"Come here, dear child," she said in that soothing voice of hers. "You have kept me waiting too long." She patted her lap. Alice searched for the eyes of Mr. Rabbit but Mr. Rabbit was not looking at her. Alice hesitantly went towards the Queen. "That's right, Alice, come sit."

Alice sat next to the Queen on the bench swings inside the carousel. Mr. Rabbit stood by, his head still bowed. The Queen patted her lap and slowly guided Alice's head towards it. Alice laid her head on the Queen's lap, and the Queen gently stroked her hair.

The carousel started spinning and the swing started to creak as it swung back and forth. The man in the black tailored suit with the tall hat stood by, his head still bowed.

Then the Queen started to whisper in Alice's ear:

_________

_Nemuri ni kodomo and dream, dream of things meant only for you._

_Nemuri ni eien and dream, dream of things not sound and true_

_Nemuri ni kodomo and dream, soshite yume o miru, yume o miru..._

__________  
_

Alice looked at the blur spinning in front of her. Listening to the Queen's soothing voice made her sleepy, but she did not want to fall asleep because she could feel the malice in the air. Mr. Rabbit was as stilled as a statue and the ivory and night horses were moving as if they were alive. And the Queen, Alice could feel the malice coming out of her whispered words.

But the words were making her tired; she wanted to move but couldn't. The Queen was starting to stroke her hair with her long sharp nails, and Alice could do nothing but lay there and close her eyes.

The Queen grinned and the man in the black tailored suit with the tall hat also grinned.

"Is everything set?" the Queen asked Mr. Rabbit.

"Yes, your majesty," replied the Rabbit.

"Good. Let's get started then."


	7. The Doll

**The Doll**

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Seven_

Alice was wearing a red dress Mr. Rabbit had dressed her in. It was sleeveless, short, and low-cut. Her nipples were on the verge of peeking out, swollen and hard like pebbles. The dress ended around the middle of her pale thighs, deliciously wrapped around Mr. Rabbit's waist.

His red eyes shone an even redder shade of red. He was breathing hard, and he was grinning. "Hi there," he whispered in his soft, velvet voice, caressing her mound of virginity. Alice just looked at him, feeling nothing but the throbbing pain that was making her want some more of whatever Mr. Rabbit was doing. And he wasn't stopping.

He kept on touching her, putting his fingers in and out of her, making her want more and more. Alice lay there on the floor of the carousel with Mr. Rabbit between her long pale legs. She closed her eyes and felt him replacing his fingers with his lips and his juicy red tongue. She felt nothing but exquisite pleasure. She tried to raise her arm to stop him from playing around with her clitoris but she found she could not move. Mr. Rabbit sensed her trying to move and stopped what he was doing. He raised himself on to his elbows and opened his pants. He then raped her.

Alice closed her eyes in pain and shook her head, trying to tell Mr. Rabbit that he was hurting her. She found she could not speak. 'What is wrong with me?' thought Alice. 'What is happening?' She opened her eyes and looked at Mr. Rabbit. He was grinning and grunting in pleasure. Alice turned her head to the left. She made no sound.

And all this while, the Queen was watching them.


	8. The Mad Hatter

_Yay, I'm back! This is the new installment of my story. I'm thinking about changing the title back to the original title I had: Alice in Wonderland (since this title matches my story more). Who knows. Anyway, I am so excited about the new Alice in Wonderland movie Tim Burton is doing. And it's starring Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter. I wonder how his take will be since his take on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was awesome as heck! I can't wait!_

_Oh, and thanks to everyone who has kept reading my story. It makes my heart feel 3 times as big!_

_____________________________________________________________  
_

**The Mad Hatter**

_Chapter 8_

Knock, knock. Hmm. Knock, knock. Alice opened her eyes. Someone was knocking against her head. Alice tried to swat the hand away but she couldn't move. Alice stared at the person knocking against her head: it was the Mad Hatter…well…at least that's what it said on his face.

The words were tattooed under his left eye, one letter under the other, craggy and jagged in appearance. He looked like a clown: a star tattooed on his right eye; the bells jingling at the end of his cap; and that wide, red, smiling mouth of his. His black and white striped shirt had some red stains on it, blood stains. No, his mouth was dripping with blood. And he really was smiling.

Alice felt sheer terror go through her body. The Mad Hatter gently caressed her porcelain cheek and ran his sharp finger over her juicy red lips. He licked his lips – his tongue was black – and he ran his tongue over her face and down to her neck. Just then, a door opened and the Queen entered.

"Hatter," the Queen scolded, "get back to your place." The Mad Hatter jumped at the sight of the Queen and cowered. "Go!" The Mad Hatter hesitantly left, looking back between the doll on the ground and the Queen standing patiently for him to leave. The Queen closed the door and Alice could hear the Mad Hatter screeched in anger.


	9. The Celebration

_I feel so gruesome in this chapter. Oh well._

_______________________________________________________________________

**The Celebration**

_Chapter Nine_

"How are you, my dear Alice?" said the Queen as she sat beside Alice. "I hope he didn't scare you. He's real friendly if you get to know him." Alice just stared at her. "Can't you speak, my dear Alice?" said the Queen. "Oh, I forgot. You can't speak anymore. The Mad Hatter will certainly enjoy you, Alice. He's been waiting for you for so long. Wonderland has been waiting for you for so long. Now that you're finally here, we can all celebrate! Come in here, Rabbit."

The man was in a white tailored suit with a tall hat. He came in through a different door and bowed before the Queen. He then went to pick up the doll lying on the ground, her white dress and her long jet black hair trailing on the floor. The Queen led the way to the celebration.

Alice opened her mouth but no words came out. The White Rabbit looked at her and said, "I'm so happy you came here. I've been waiting for so long." He then kissed her. "Rabbit!" scolded the Queen. "Save her for the others! You already had your meal." The White Rabbit nodded.

They entered the dining room. An empty table was set up in the room. And around the table sat the Mad Hatter across from the March Hare, the Cheshire Cat across from the Duchess, the Queen of Hearts across from the King of Hearts, and Tweedledee across from Tweedledum. There were two empty seats left: one for the Queen and one for the White Rabbit. There was no seat for Alice.

Upon announcing the arrival of Alice, everyone at the table became quiet, staring at the feast that they have waited for. The White Rabbit placed Alice at the beginning of the table, where Tweedledee and Tweedledum were, and he and the queen took their seats at the end of the table. Tweedledee and Tweedledum both had hunger etched onto their faces, licking their lips in anticipation of their food. Alice recognized this look and she tried to run. She succeeded in only crawling.

Alice tried to crawl off the table but the Queen's mesmerizing eyes kept her crawling towards the end of the table. Alice crawled and crawled while Tweedledee and Tweedledum stabbed at her with sharp knives and cut off both her legs. Alice kept on crawling towards the queen, the maniacal laugh of victory and the ripping of flesh behind her.

The Queen of Hearts and the King of Hearts were next in line. As Alice came upon the rulers of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts grabbed the right side of Alice's thigh and the King of Hearts grabbed the left side of Alice's thigh and they both ripped her lower body from her upper body. Alice could do nothing but crawl on, her eyes overflowing with blood. The Queen and King of Hearts gobbled their feast noisily after her.

Alice then came upon the Cheshire Cat and the Duchess. The Cheshire Cat grinned as the Duchess took out a long hacksaw. Alice's eyes widened in fear. The Cheshire Cat grabbed the other end of the saw and the he and the Duchess started sawing off Alice's upper body, so that by the time they were done, only her arms, shoulders, neck, and head were left. Still, Alice crawled on. Alice could hear the grin of the Cheshire Cat and the scream of the Duchess as they picked at their meat.

The Mad Hatter. It was his turn. He could barely wait. He had tasted her face and neck, but not her arms. He wanted a piece of her arm. The March Hare could care less what piece he was going to get. As Alice came upon them, the March Hare took out a napkin and placed it in front of his shirt, while he picked up his fork and knife and started cutting off Alice's left arm. The Mad Hatter ripped the flesh out of Alice's left arm with his mouth. Yes, that wide, red smiling mouth of his. He really was smiling.

Alice looked at the Queen, and then to the White Rabbit, helplessly. The Queen was smiling and the White Rabbit was not. He didn't seem like he was enjoying this celebration at all. Alice looked at him, silently pleading for help. He must not have heard her over the screech of victory the Mad Hatter was having. When the March Hare was done, he silently wiped the blood off his mouth with his napkin and placed his fork and knife neatly on the table. The Mad Hatter was still screeching his mouth off.

Now came the Queen and the White Rabbit, and all that was left of Alice was her head. Blood was coming out of her eyes now, soaking the Rabbit's white tailored suit. "This is why I hate white," he said. The Queen just told him to shut up and live with it.

"Are you enjoying your feast, ladies and gentlemen?" asked the Queen. The guests cheered and laughed and screeched. "Are you ready for the final celebration?" announced the Queen. "Yes!" roared the guests. "Yes!" screeched the Mad Hatter. "Then get ready to begin!"


	10. The End

_Note: So here I finally am with the last chapter to my story. I would like to make it longer but I am going to be busy with school and stuff so I have to end it here. I don't think I will be here for a while so bare with me for a new story. This chapter may be a little bit confusing but I hope you understand what is going on._

* * *

**The End**

_Chapter Ten_

"Off with her head! Off with her head!" cried the Queen. "Off with her head!" followed Tweedledee and Tweedledum. The Mad Hatter was still chewing on Alice's arm while the March Hare was silently watching the end unfold. The Duchess was busy hacking whatever remained of Alice's torso while the Cheshire Cat grinned at the end taking place. The Queen and King of Hearts have left the table to pursue other important matters. The White Rabbit was looking at his watch.

The Queen brought out a hammer and started hitting Alice's head with it. She swung with all her might and buried that hammer right in Alice's face, just above her left eye. She swung it with her heart and soul and smashed it straight through Alice's skull and buried it in her Alice's brain – mashing it into a pulp. By now, the Mad Hatter was watching the Queen, laughing hysterically as Alice's head was being hammered. The Cheshire Cat only grinned and grinned while the March Hare started to pray. Tweedledee and Tweedledum kept on repeating, "Off with her head! Off with her head!" and giggling in between. The Duchess was still hacking whatever was left of Alice's torso, and the White Rabbit kept on looking at his watch.

The Queen lifted the hammer and clattered it down into Alice's face, and her skull split in two. Her skin was ripped and her features deformed and broken and mutilated. Her eye sockets had filled with dark pools of blood. The Mad Hatter looked at the Queen and the Queen nodded. The Mad Hatter reached forward and dipped the end of his finger into one of the pools, like an inkwell, and painted his already red mouth with it. Then he laughed hysterically. The Queen continued hammering Alice's head.

Now, in Alice's mind, all she could hear was the thundering pounding in her head. Thud, thud, thud. Thud, thud, thud. And the hysterical laughter of the Mad Hatter and the twins crying, "Off with her head! Off with her head!" Thud, thud, thud. Thud, thud, thud.

Thud, thud, thud. Alice opened her eyes. She was back in her room, tied to a chair, and the hammer on the table before her was covered with blood. The man in front of her was wearing a white mask to cover his mouth, and a white overcoat. His coat was splattered with blood.

"Are you going to tell me who you are, now?" the man asked. Alice looked into the eyes of her torturer. His eyes were red.


	11. Info

**Okay, so here I am attempting to explain my story.**

Alice is in an institution where she gets tortured to reveal who she is, hence her asking herself the question: 'Who am I?' in Chapter 3. I haven't thought about she is, really, but, thinking about it now, Alice is just an innocent bystander in a world full of chaos and insanity, or is she? Oh, and remember how she felt as if a hammer was being thrown against her head in Chapter 1? Well, the hammer at the end of the story is the same hammer. So, yes, she really was being hit with a hammer at the beginning of the story. And this is the time when Alice loses consciousness and starts to enter Wonderland.

Now, Wonderland is not the Wonderland she usually dreams about. After being tortured and hammered in the head, Wonderland will definitely not be the same. There's no more riddles, no more nonsense in Wonderland – there is only chaos and randomness.

Hmm, character time! Okay, the White Rabbit – believe it or not, I based him on Tykki Mikk (Gosh, he's so cool and elegant and just what I needed to portray the White Rabbit). I made the White Rabbit wear black because, of course, Tykki wears black, and because I wanted to contrast the White Rabbit from Wonderland with the torturer from reality (the torturer is wearing white). He's always checking his watch for the time because he has someone else to torture next besides Alice. Yay. On to the Queen. She is actually the Red Queen, you know, she's wearing red, by the way. I based the Queen on the mother-loving, peace-loving woman in the movie, 'The Cell.' This woman appeared in the innocent days of the serial killer, the paradise that which he had before it became corrupted. The woman looked nurturing and powerful so every time I imagined the Red Queen, I imagined this woman.

With the Mad Hatter (gosh, he's so insane), I based him on a jester. The hats he sells are, of course, funny-looking hats that make him laugh hysterically, and he dresses like a jester. I don't see him as a joker because he's not. He's serious and mad. I imagine him with long, skinny legs and arms with a skull-like face structure covered in make-up. I made his partner, the March Hare, sort of a religious man. I don't know why, but every time I read the story, I see the March Hare as the person bringing the Mad Hatter back to reality. So I guess you can picture the March Hare as a priest, or a wise man. With the Cheshire Cat, he's like the class clown, twisting everybody's words around himself and grinning that grin of his. He was so down one day that the Duchess found it highly disturbing, so the Duchess took out a needle and some thread and sewed the Cheshire Cat's grin onto his face. The Duchess is equally as disturbing. With Tweedledee and Tweedledum, they are twin girls who are spoiled and enjoy whatever the Queen is enjoying. I guess you could say the twins are her girls. The King and Queen of Hearts are just a couple of idiots.

Now, the real Alice has dark-color hair, not blonde like you see in the Disney movie. I prefer her with black hair anyways. So, yes, Alice has black hair and violet blue eyes (because I like it). I didn't base Alice on anyone so I can't really describe her.

Back to the story, Alice goes on an adventure and ends up being food for the citizens of Wonderland. The end of the story is bringing us back to the beginning where it all started. And no, the torturer is not the White Rabbit, but they have similar characteristics, like their eyes, for example. As you can read, if Alice can tell the torturer who she is, Alice can go home, but it seems that Alice has forgotten who she is really. An innocent bystander with be terrified out of her wits if she was being tortured just to reveal who she is. And please remember that Alice, after all, is still a child, so when a child gets scared or is afraid, that child will not speak a word about it.

By the by, this will be all. Until next time.

**~ nero vicious**


End file.
